


Skywalker's padawan, the years after

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, F/M, Growing Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: The unchronological years after the clone wars as Obi-Wan grows up as Anakin's padawan to be the knight he is destined to be. And the vod of both the 212th and 501st.Aka, I had more requests for the verse for what happened after the war.





	1. Dating and overprotectiveness

Narrowing his eyes slowly, Anakin crossed his arms over his chest as he stared to the other side of the hanger. Beside him, Rex also narrowed his eyes, first in confusion and then in understanding as he rested his hands on his belt.

The cause for their reactions?

A giggling Obi-Wan, the boy’s fingers brushing against the bare arm of Quinlan Vos as the Jedi master grinned down at the former padawan of Anakin and Rex commander.

“…Is he flirting with Obi-Wan? Is Obi-Wan flirting back to him?” Rex growled out.

“Certainly looks like it.” Anakin rolled his shoulders, his curls tied back in a bun in the nape of his neck. “But for Vos sake he better not be.”

And then Vos ducked his head down and pressed a light kiss to Obi-Wan’s lips.

It was only the sheer audacity that saved Vos hide this time as both Rex and Anakin were too shocked as the master boarded a shuttle moments later, smirking at the blushing redhead.

As the ramp closed, the kiffar looked up and then his eyes widened in surprise as they meet Anakin’s steely blue ones.

And then he was off and only a blushing Obi-Wan was left in the hanger, standing there with a silly smile on his lips until he turned and saw Rex and Anakin.

Green eyes bugged out in shock and then Obi-Wan looked around desperately before he skirted off into a side entrance and escaping.

“…Hunt him down?” Rex got out, voice choked.

“Big time.” Anakin started moving after that boy because what the kriff was that!

()()()

“So if your dad asks Leia, Master Vos has neeeeever been in this apartment, right?” Obi-Wan laughed nervously as he fluttered around, cleaning up and glancing around for any sign of Quinlan in his apartment, any stray tunics or belts or even strands of hair!

On the couch, Leia raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow, her padawan braid resting against her shoulder as the twelve year old crossed her arms over her chest. “So you want me to lie to him, got it master.”

Obi-Wan shot the teen a long look. “You know how your father is, he saw me and master Vos in the hanger, kissing. I mean for Force sake, he and the 501st still call me their ‘boy’.” Obi-Wan shook his head.

At least Cody and those of the 212th knew he was adult enough.

…He hoped.

Damn it.

“Fine fine, I wont tell him you regularly get bum fr-”

“You finish that sentence and I will have you take over creche meditation from Master Dolan young lady.” Obi-Wan said in warning.

Leia sniggered but went back to her homework. “Just tell him Vos makes you happy. You smile a lot when he’s around.”

“And you REALLY think that will work?” Obi-Wan sent her a skeptical look.

Leia hummed then shrugged. “Get Mom on your side.”

“…You’re a genius.”

()()()

“Isn’t marvelous Anakin!” Padme beamed, settling down the pasta for dinner as she sent Obi-Wan an affectionate look. “Obi-Wan has been telling me all about his boyfriend, Quinlan Vos, I must say I’m glad he waited so long and such a respectable man too.” She chirped, skipping to the kitchen.

Anakin sent Obi-Wan a long look at that.

Quinlan Vos, respectable?

“He’s old enough to be Obi-Wan’s dad…” He offered and shut his mouth when Padme waved a hand as she brought the bread basket over.

“Oh pish posh, long life expectancy and at least we know that Vos isn’t taking advantage of Obi-Wan or playing games with his heart. I mean honestly…” She picked up a knife and started slowly cutting into one of the buns of from the bread basket. “That would be a severely silly move on master Vos part wouldn’t it.” She let the statement linger.

Obi-Wan felt himself pale.

Leia sniggered under her breath and the redhead sent his padawan a betrayed look.

“Oh! I know! You should invite master Vos for dinner. Its about time we had a get together anyhow and I know Fives wanted to speak to you about something. It would be a superb chance for everyone.” Padme beamed at Obi-Wan.

“…Yes ma’m.” Obi-Wan sunk down in his chair, glancing at Anakin who was smiling adoringly at his wife.

‘…Best warn Quinlan.’ Obi-Wan thought.


	2. Hello Quinlan

“Okay, just… behave okay?” Obi-Wan fixed Quinlan’s tunic for the sixth time, biting his lips. “You know how Panakin is and you know how the troopers are. They’re still highly…”

“Protective of you?” Quinlan snorted before taking the other by the wrists and squeezing them gently, smiling at him. “Relax Obi-Wan, relax, I’ll be on my best behavior, I won’t antagonize anyone and I’ll try to charm them. Skywalker does kind of respect me, so that’s a good thing and Lady Amidala is an understandable and honorable woman even if her taste in men are questionable.” Quinlan tried to quip.

Staring up at the other, Obi-Wan bit his lips before sighing. “I know. But I worry, I really want this to work Quinlan, and I want them to approve of you.” He whispered, shoulders slumping before nuzzling into the other when the kiffar hugged him.

“It will, I promise you.” He murmured, cupping the others face with one hand and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I’ll be on my best behavior, I’ll give them no reason to disapprove okay?”

Pressing up on his toes, Obi-Wan gave him a softer kiss. “Okay.”

()()()

Staring over to where Quinlan was basically surrounded, Obi-Wan slowly looked to Padme. “…You invited all of them. And all of them came.” He finally choked out as all previous members of 212th and 501st milled around the room along with Ahsoka and Qui-Gon.

The two latter at least weren’t crowding Quinlan even if Qui-Gon looked amused as hell where he leaned on his cane and spoke to Ahsoka.

“Well yes.” Padme grinned. “You honestly didn’t think any of them would miss out on this did you?” She giggled.

Covering his face with his hands, Obi-Wan whimpered a bit. “Padme please.”

“Be grateful I didn’t invite the duchess.” She teased and laughed a bit louder when Obi-Wan sent her a horrified look.

“At least Cody and Rex considers me a teenager. She still sees me as a seven year old boy Padme.” He yelped.

Sniggering, she gave him a glass of fine sparkling champagne. “Look at it this way Obi-Wan, now you can go around with Master Vos as you want instead of hiding it. And Anakin and him seem to be getting along discussing the latest prototype ship.”

Glancing back to his boyfriend, Obi-Wan hesitated before taking a sip. “True, they got that in common… and the whole rebelling against the Council thing.” He sighed. “I just… I would like for this to work you know. I really like Quinlan, he makes me feel happy and makes me laugh. The fact that he can bounce metal of his abs doesn’t hurt either.” He grinned sheepishly.

Snorting, Padme patted him on the back. “I can get behind that.” The two grinned at each other.

“…You’re still gonna threaten him aren’t you?” He deadpanned.

“Oh big time. They will never find his body, Quinlan Vos who?” She said cheerfully and loud enough to reach the other side of the room where the kiffar was.

Obi-Wan watched the other face turn a bit pale before Quinlan put on a smile again, looking faintly alarmed.

“…Please don’t make my boyfriend flee?” He moaned.

“At least we’re not measuring his dick and taking his health information?” Kix suddenly called, tone slightly slurred as Jesse laughed and wrapped himself around his boyfriend.

“Kix so help me Force…” Obi-Wan yelped loudly, voice cracking as if he was fifteen again.

‘What have I gotten myself into…’ Quinlan blinked as the former troopers all laughed and even Skywalker had to snigger a bit. ‘Well at least Obi-Wan is as embarrassed as I’m alarmed…’


	3. Teenage hairs

SQUEAKING in shock, Obi-Wan stared at Fives who was holding something in his hands as Obi-Wan kept his hands over the open v of his tunic. “W-why did you do that Fives!?” He yelped, voice cracking in the middle.

The trooper continued staring at what he had picked and then slowly looked at Obi-Wan. “You have a chest hair.” He announced to the salle at large to scattered coughs and sniggers.

Obi-Wan turned bright red, clashing horribly with his hair as the fifteen year old stared at the vod. “I ha-of course I have chest hairs!” He squeaked. “I’m fifteen standards!”

“So? Doesn’t mean you have to grow chest hairs, I know you’ve been sounding like a punctured helium balloon for a year bit this is new.” Fives summed up. “This is like a real step of becoming an adult, chest hairs. Actually hair everywhere.” He eyed Obi-Wan with a speculative look.

The turned him eight shades of red.

Clapping his hands down on Obi-Wan’s shoulders, Anakin gave Fives a long look before sniggering. “You only just noticed?”

“He’s still little!” Fives waved at Obi-Wan, pouting a bit.

“He’s grown almost ten cms this year alone.” The knight laughed, rubbing Obi-Wan’s shoulders in support. “You know there’s a reason Kix keeps making you all carry around his favorite snacks right now right?” The blond grinned before picking a mealbar of his belt and handing it to Obi-Wan.

The padawan sulked but unwrapped it and started to nibble, giving a small glare to his fellow padawans who were listening in while grinning at the embarrassed redhead.

“…I thought that was jut Kix being Kix.” Fives shrugged.

“Nooo its because Obi-Wan here is a black hole and any food near his mouth does not escape.” Anakin teased his padawan.

“Harkharkhark Panakin. I’ll have you know that I am in the right range for a teen my age, you’re the one Padme wants to put on a diet.” Obi-Wan huffed and then took a big bite out his mealbar with a small smirk.

Raising a brow, Anakin adopted his own smirk. “Uhu and lets not talk about the sheets you are currently washing yourself, hmm?” The blond whispered and Obi-Wan choked on his mealbar. “Though I’m sure the duchess would be flattered by such attention.” He continued teasing even as he patted the other on the back to help lodge up the piece of food that was stuck in Obi-Wan’s mouth.

Gasping for air as he managed to clear it out, Obi-Wan whined in embarrassment. “Can we PLEASE go back to sparring?” He requested almost desperately.

Laughing, Anakin nodded and waved Fives back to the spectators stands, the trooper joining several of his vods who were there to watch their own Jedi.

“Cheap shot Panakin.” Obi-Wan finally offered even as he tucked the half eaten bar into his belt.

“Oh I know, that’s why I did it.” The blond chuckled before gesturing for Obi-Wan to take position. “Now get you clumsy thing, we need to get you used to your growing body.” He teased.

Sulking a bit, Obi-Wan did as told, muttering and flushing darkly even as he rubbed the spot where Fives had pulled out the chest hair he had grown.

Force blasted, how had he ended up with so many brothers!?


End file.
